Bonded by Prophecy
by JingleBells2961
Summary: Piper is suddenly thrust into a world she doesn't know anything about. She is far from home, in a weird place where it seems as if everybody idolizes this kid because of who his father is,oh,and to top it off she is suddenly bonded to a girl she doesn't know anything about and is apart of some great prophecy. Whoever said Piper's life was easy?


_Comments: Okay so I decided to do an Annabeth and Piper story for some reason. I really fell in love with this concept. So just to let you know this is a lesbian love story, or will be in the future. Annabeth doesn't appear in the first chapter but rest assured she will appear in the second. I took some descriptions from the book because it's better quality writing that way._

_Oh and by the way, this a world where Percy wasn't apart of some big prophecy and was just a normal demigod who got a lot of attention because he was the son of Poseidon. Also, Jason is happily over in the land of the Romans and isn't apart of the story, or is he? Dun dun dun. _

_Leo is already at Camp Half-Blood and he's going to make an appearance later. _

_Piper is extremely powerful in this story, so is Annabeth, but they still have Aphrodite and Athena as their mothers. Their powers are just more powerful and cool (you'll see later). So without further ado her you go..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story, The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan. I do however own this concept.**

* * *

Even before she got pushed of a cliff, Piper was having a rotten day.

She woke in the backseat of a hot school bus, beads of perspiration rolling down her face and the remnants of a dream plaguing her mind. She sat up brushing the sweat from her face and thought about her dream.

"_It's time"_

"_T__he prophecy must be enacted now"_

The dream, or what little she could remember of it, bothered her immensely. The voices were ominous and Piper knew they wouldn't fade from her mind anytime soon. She shook her head rapidly and looked at her surroundings.

The bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Piper looked around at the sea of faces and flinched when her eyes met those of Isabel Green.

Isabel was Piper's personal bully. Isabel and her overly make-upped cronies made it their personal mission to antagonize her every moment they could. She's gotten into to many fights to count because of a snide comment about her not having a mother.

As if being sent to a boarding school for juvenile delinquents wasn't enough, Isabel constantly got her into trouble. She had a knack for starting fights and then making them appear as if they were Piper's fault in the first place.

Isabel opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the bus lurching to a stop.

In the front of the bus, our teacher shouted, "All right, cupcakes, listen up!"

The way Coach Hedge dressed made it obvious that he was a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could just see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he'd eaten something moldy. His buff arms and chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt. He would've looked pretty scary if it wasn't for the fact that Piper was several inches taller than him. When he stood up in the aisle, one of the students called, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"

"I heard that!" The coach scanned the bus for the offender. Then his eyes fixed on Piper, and his scowl deepened.

It was no secret that Coach Hedge had an extreme dislike for her. A couple of months back, during her first week at Wilderness School, Isabel decided it was high time to initiate the newbie.

Isabel and her friends had cornered Piper in an empty classroom; they grabbed her and lifted her into a janitor's closet. She spent hours in there, occasionally banging on the wall and screaming for help. Eventually Piper got so fed up she resolved to kick the door down.

As she lifted her leg and proceeded to kick out, the door opened and Piper's leg made contact with the chest of a very angry gym coach. After that incident, Coach Hedge made it his mission to make her life a living hell. Whether it was running extra laps or doing extra push ups because she was breathing to loud, from the beginning her mind was instilled with a deep hatred for this school, for Coach Hedge, and above all for one Isabel Green.

Coach Hedge looked away and cleared his throat. "Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

He picked up his baseball bat and made like he was hitting a homer.

We all stood up and made to exit the bus. As Piper walked down the steps and out the door she tripped and stumbled face first into the dirt.

"Next time watch where your going loser."

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

They were in front of a big red stucco complex like a museum, just sitting in the middle of nowhere. Of course Piper knew they weren't actually in the middle of nowhere, but were in fact visiting a place she always dreamed of as a child. The Grand Canyon.

She looked around and marveled at Earth's creation. Coach Hedge was at the front of the group, barking orders and blowing his whistle to keep the kids in line; but every so often he'd glance back at Piper and scowl.

"Yo, Piper." An arm was flung around her shoulder and her nose was immediately assaulted with the pungent smell of Axe aftershave. The commercials that depicted girls flocking around guys who wore Axe were, in Piper's opinion, full of a crap. She couldn't stand the stuff, in fact she was pretty sure she was allergic to the stuff after a couple of guys in her chemistry class decided to blow up a bottle of it. She was sent to the nurses office after her throat swelled up so much she sounded like a chain smoker.

She pushed off the arm at glared at the owner.

Dylan was the perfect example of what every girl aspired their future boyfriend to be. He had the Superman man haircut, the perfectly tanned skin, the perfect toned arms and legs, and the perfect white smile. In fact, Dylan was so "perfect" that he honestly freaked Piper out.

"Come on Pipes, don't be like that." He shot her that prized smile.

"Fuck off Dylan," Piper grumbled. "I didn't ask to be your partner."

"Ah come on that's no way to act, today's your lucky day." He hooked his arm through hers and led her through the museum entrance.

* * *

They walked through the building, stopping here and there for Coach Hedge to lecture them with his microphone. Piper was fascinated by the history of the Grand Canyon, and looked eagerly at all the exhibits.

She was interrupted in her listening about how the Hualapai tribe came to own the museum, by the distinct giggles of Isabel and her pack of Barbies.

Isabel said, "Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?"

The other girls laughed. Piper looked at her so-called partner and even he was laughing. She clenched her fists under her snowboarding jacket.

"My dad's Cherokee," she said. "Not Hualapai. 'Course you'd need a few brain cells to know the difference, Isabel."

Isabel widened her eyes in mock surprise, so that she looked like an owl with a makeup addiction. "Oh, sorry! Was your _mom_ in this tribe? Oh, that's right. You never knew your mom."

Piper charged her, but before a fight could start, Coach Hedge barked, "Enough back there! Set a good example or I'll break out my baseball bat!"

The group shuffled to the next exhibit but the girls kept taunting her with snide comments.

"Good to be back on the rez?" one asked in a sweet voice.

"Dad's probably too drunk to work," another said with false sympathy. "That's probably why she turned klepto."

Piper turned around and glared. "I'm going to tell you one more time and maybe it will finally sink in, I didn't steal that car!"

Isabel sneered, "Oh that's right you '_talked' _the dealer into lending it to you," she said using air quotes for emphasis.

Piper turned around and proceeded to ignore them. Nobody believed her, they all assumed she was lying about asking the dealer to borrow the car, when in all reality she wasn't.

One day she was out galavanting in the streets when she stumbled upon a car dealership. Deciding to kill time she entered and proceeded to browse through all the car options. She was stopped in front of a black BMW.

The man nervously asked Piper if her parents were around. She told them that they weren't. He asked her to leave and she told him she was interested. Then the weirdest thing happened, jokingly she batted her eyelashes at him and asked if she could borrow the car, imagine her surprise when he said yes.

She drove the car around until she was pulled over by the cops. She tried to explain the situation but they didn't believe her, so that's how she ended up here, in a boarding school where they go on educational field trips and she is tormented by the real life version of a Barbie doll and a teacher with questionable teaching methods.

They reached the far end of the exhibit hall, where some big glass doors led out to a terrace.

"All right cupcakes," Coach Hedge announced. "You are about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of seventy jumbo jets, so you featherweights should be safe out there. If possible, try to avoid pushing each other over the edge, as that would cause me extra paperwork."

The coach opened the doors, and they all stepped outside. The Grand Canyon spread before them, live and in person. Extending over the edge was a horseshoe-shaped walkway made of glass, so you could see right through it.

The canyon was bigger and wider than you could appreciate from a picture. They were up so high that birds circled below their feet. Five hundred feet down, a river snaked along the canyon floor. Banks of storm clouds had moved overhead while they'd been inside, casting shadows like angry faces across the cliffs. As far as Piper could see in any direction, red and green ravines cut through the desert like some crazy god had taken a knife to it.

Piper got a piercing pain behind her eyes. _Crazy gods... _That sounded important somehow. She felt a sense of foreboding run through her as if something extremely bad was about to happen.

"Hey Piper, you all right?" Dylan asked. "You aren't going to throw up are you? Because that would be extremely unfortunate." He flashed Piper a creepy smile and that sense of foreboding flooded through her once more.

She grabbed he railing and steadied her breathing. She blinked and the pain behind her eyes subsided. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and stood on shaky legs.

"No I'm fine just a headache."

Thunder rumbled overhead. A cold wind almost knocked them sideways.

_Okay this can't be good._

A dark circle of clouds had parked itself over the skywalk, but the rest of the sky in every direction was perfectly clear. Piper had a bad feeling about that.

"All right cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled. He frowned at the storm like it bothered him too. "We may have to cut this short, so get to work! Remember, complete sentences!"

The storm rumbled, Piper knew nothing good could come of this.

* * *

They worked diligently on the worksheet, or at least Piper did. Dylan for the most part distracted her with annoying questions like, _What was her favorite fruit? or, Do you have a favorite color? _

After several minutes of Piper ignoring his questions, Dylan proceeded to hit on her, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her that blinding white smile. Piper showed great control by shrugging him off and continuing with her worksheet. That is until he slid his hand low on her back.

She turned around ready to give him a piece of her mind. "Look Dylan, you touch me one more time and I swear to god-"

Lightning crackled overhead. The wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered. Kids screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails.

Coach Hedge ran straight for Piper. He bellowed into his megaphone: "Everyone inside! Off the skywalk!"

"I thought you said this thing was stable!" Piper shouted over the wind.

He gabbed her arm and proceeded to usher her inside. "Under normal circumstances," Hedge agreed, "which these aren't. Come on!"

* * *

The storm churned into a miniature Hurricane. Funnel clouds snaked toward the skywalk like the tendrils of a monster jellyfish.

Kids screamed and ran for the building. The wind snatched away their notebooks, jackets, hats, and backpacks. Piper skidded across the slick floor. She almost toppled over the railing but was snatched back by Coach Hedge.

After he set her right he told her to go.

Dylan and Piper ran for the doors and held them open for the other students. Her jacket flapped around wildly, and her dark hair fell in her face. Piper should've been cold but she was so preoccupied with reassuring the kids that everything was going to be just fine that she hardly felt it.

Dylan and Piper pushed one more kid inside, then lost their grip on the doors. They slammed shut, closing off the skywalk.

Piper tugged at the handles. Inside, the kids pounded on the glass, but the doors were stuck.

"Dylan, help!" Piper shouted.

Dylan just stood there with an idiotic grin, his Cowboys jersey rippling in the wind, like he was suddenly enjoying the storm.

"Sorry, Piper," he said. "I'm done helping."

Coach Hedge tried to pull her out of the way but it was to late, he flicked his wrist and Piper flew backward, slamming into the doors and sliding to the skywalk deck.

Piper's vision was dotted with black spots before it cleared. What she saw next was completely unbelievable.

The coach's cap blew off, and sticking up above his curly hair were two bumps-like the knots cartoon characters get when they're bonked on the head. Coach Hedge lifted his baseball bat-but it wasn't a regular bat anymore. Somehow it had changed into a crudely shaped tree-branch club, with twigs and leaves still attached.

Dylan gave him a psycho happy smile. "Oh come on, _Coach_. Let me have some fun with the little half-blood! After all, you're getting too old for this. Isn't that why they _retired _you to this stupid school? I've been on your team the entire season, and you didn't even know. You're losing your nose, grandpa."

The coach made an angry sound like an animal bleating. "That's it, cupcake. You're going down."

He tossed an object at Piper who surprisingly caught it.

"Use this," he said before charging Dylan.

_Use what? _Piper looked at the object in her hands, it was silver necklace with a red pendant in the middle. The weirdest feeling overtook her and she pressed down on the ruby. Piper gasped as what used to be a necklace expanded into a silver sword with a ruby encrusted hilt.

Piper looked up when she heard a yelp. Coach Hedge was shoved out of the way by a funnel cloud and slammed into the canyon wall. He gripped a ledge by his fingertips before he proceeded to kick off his shoes to reveal..._hooves? _Where most people had feet, Coach Hedge had hooves, which he put to good use by climbing back up the mountain, finding footholds no bigger than postage stamps.

"Isn't that just wonderful!" Dylan turned toward Piper. "Now it's your turn, girl."

Blood-_golden _blood-trickled from his forehead. He looked at me and proceeded to charge. Piper froze until Dylan was five seconds away from tackling off the cliff then she rolled to the side and thrusted out with her sword.

Piper stood up and watched as Dylan rose up as well. He faced her a deranged smile on his face. More of the golden liquid poured from a gash on his calf.

"Nice try, girl." He glared at Piper. "But you'll have to do better."

The skywalk shuddered. Hairline fractures appeared in the glass. Inside the museum, kids stopped banging on the doors. They backed away, watching in terror.

Dylan's body dissolved into smoke, as if his molecules were coming unglued. He had the same face, the same brilliant white smile, but his whole form was suddenly composed of swirling black vapor, his eyes like electrical sparks in a living storm cloud. He sprouted black smoky wings and rose above the skywalk. If angels could be evil, Piper decided, they would look exactly like this.

Dylan smiled at Piper. "My mistress said you are something special, however you look like nothing of the sort. She'll reward me greatly for your death!"

Two more funnel clouds touched down on either side of Dylan and turned into ghostly young men with smoky wings and eyes that flickered with lightning.

Piper clenched her fists and got ready to charge, but she never got the chance.

At the same moment that Dylan raised his hand to shoot at bolt of electricity at her Coach Hedge ran in front of her, right in the path of the oncoming assault.

The bolt hit the coach in the chest and he was knocked forcefully backwards right into Piper who was thrown in the air. Piper frantically tried to grab at railing but a strong gust blew her off course and she plummeted. She was falling into the Grand Canyon. One thought was on repeat in her mind.

_Oh shit!_


End file.
